My Husband, My Mate, My Teacher?
by WindPretear
Summary: Kagome desperately just wants to finish out the last few months of high school, after all...she's been waiting five hundred years to do so. What happens when the substitute teacher is not who she was expecting? Please R&R! Written by: WindPretear Image "Chalkboard" by: YoukaiYume


Kagome gave a big exhausted sigh from her seat next to the open window of her classroom as the cool spring breeze floated about her angelically. She was leaning with one arm on the desk and her fist under her chin staring off into space thinking about her life while pretending to listen to the instructor.

You see, Kagome isn't your average teenager…well not anymore. Kagome is actually a dog demon in disguise as a human so she can officially complete her schooling and go back to her normal life until she officially graduates high school in the eyes of the law. Five years ago human time Kagome had been thrown back in time through the well in her family's shrine into feudal era Japan and managed to break the Shikon No Tama into itty bitty pieces all over Japan….well you know the rest.

By the time the jewel had been restored to its original form, Kagome had fallen deeply in love with the ruler of the west, her companion Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. It was a romance in the making consisting of five years of secret meetings and encounters. Sesshomaru had finally admitted to himself these feelings he was having towards the tiny human miko were love and at the age of 18, Kagome accepted Sesshomaru's mating proposal. Now what was interesting to Kagome was that after she had mated with Sesshomaru she transformed into a full-fledged dog demon. Somehow her miko powers mixed with Sesshomaru's power to transform her into an even more beautiful powerful demon during their mating. Kagome was thrilled that she would have an equally long life span as Sesshomaru so they would be together for eternity yet she was devastated she would out live her human friends Sango and Miroku. With smiles on their faces, Sango and Miroku assured her that she would meet them again in another lifetime in the form of their reincarnations.

Now why is this beautiful dog demon lady with three children and a loving mate at home disguised as a human student sitting in a classroom full of rowdy high school seniors you ask? Well, that answer is simple…

Once Kagome had mated Sesshomaru in the feudal era she was no longer allowed to travel back to her modern time through the well. She had to wait years and years before she could see her family again. Since she could no longer travel back and forth through the well, she did not have the opportunity to finish high school and therefore could not fulfill her family's wishes of completing her education. Sesshomaru and Kagome waited for a precise day in the modern world to approach the Higurashi family when they started to draw onto suspicions why the teen had not visited them in quite a while.

Breaking the news to her family in her human form she announced (in the most polite and careful manner as possible) that she was married (/mated) to Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. Changing into her demon form she surprised her mother with the news she was now a dog demon and she had been waiting for this day for over 500 years. In her demon form she still had her long black hair but she grew a few inches taller, her complexion became flawless, her ears pointed, her body got curvier, and the same markings displayed on her face that Sesshomaru had on his. Needless to say, her mother fainted and her grandpa threw sutras at her forehead screaming "Be gone demon!"…that was quite awkward…Kagome and Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

When Kagome's mother woke up she assured her that she would finish out where she had left school and instructed her grandpa to clear it up with the school that she no longer had any "diseases" and was healthy enough to get back to school to finish out the year. Kagome made it a point to wait to discuss that she had children and that Sesshomaru was CEO of Tashio enterprises for a later date so no more fainting could ensue.

Back to present time...

Kagome heard the bell ring signaling that classes were changing for the final time that day so naturally she gracefully stood up, grabbed her books, and headed out of the class room. Boys stared in awe at Kagome's beauty and grace while the girls stared in pure jealousy. Kagome seemed so much more mature to her fellow students so much so that they all just assumed that her diseases were the cause of such drastic change.

Walking a short walk down the hallway to her feudal history class (ha, appropriate right?) she floated in being the first to arrive and sat down in her assigned seat in the middle of the room. Kagome smiled to herself thinking of Sesshomaru, her sexy perfect husband buried in his papers at work. Looking down at her left hand upon her lap she admired her diamond ring, the perfect wedding ring Sesshomaru had bought for her from Tiffany's for their vow renewals they planned especially for her family to attend. She loved Sesshomaru so much she could not even begin to describe her love for him in words but more in a physical way. Lately the two had been experimenting with different sexual instances…she couldn't wait to see what he had planned next.

"Kagome! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as Eri popped up in front of her with a suspicious look on her face, "Hey Kagome, what are you looking at? …OH! Is that a DIAMOND?" Eri squealed grabbing Kagome's hand and shoving it into her own face to inspect the ring. Seemingly out of nowhere Yuka and Ayumi appear beside Eri to stare at the ring in awe.

"Geez Kags! Where the hell did you get this?" Yuka exclaimed in amazement.

"You didn't run away and get married using those disease excuses to be absent from school did you?" Ayumi winked causing Kagome to sweat drop.

"Hojo is going to be soooo jealous of the man that bought this for you…" Eri whispered in her own little jealousy that Kagome has in her possession a magnificent piece of jewelry.

Kagome rolled her eyes and released her hand from Eri's grasp as the subject changed extremely quickly thanks to Yuka's loud mouth, "Guys, I hear that we have a hot substitute teacher for today! Not only is he hot…he's filthy rich too!" She squealed placing her hand over her heart and leaning on the desk in an "I'm melting" motion.

Ayumi and Eri's eyes widened and both gasped in harmony, "No way!"

Yuka furiously nodded and leaned closer into their circle around Kagome whom of course just kept sweat dropping at her human friends' eagerness to gossip, "And get this…he's only 21 years old!"

"Eeeepp!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi squealed jumping up and down.

"Kagome? You aren't excited?" Ayumi questioned the silent Kagome.

Kagome gave a small giggle looking towards Ayumi, "Well-"

Yuka interrupted her with a scoff, "Kagome isn't excited, she has HOJO for crying out loud! The hottest guy in the school! Of course she isn't excited about one hot sub for the day!"

"But I'm not with Hojo-" Kagome began becoming a little pissed off that her friends keep assuming that she's after Hojo (shiver) …creepy ass admirer….

Eri's face lit up, "Ah ha! That's right! You have a ring and are OBVIOUSLY wearing it on your ring finger…unlessss…did Hojo give that to you?"

Kagome resisted the urge to face palm herself but was cut off by the voice of the boy they were just talking about.

"Kagome! It's nice to see you are back in school for the first time in a week! I dropped some ointment off at your home the other day, did it help? Did you finally get over your hemorrhoids?" Hojo happily inquired coming up next to Kagome in a skipping manner and a smile plastered on his face.

Said girl resisted the urge to break out in laughter…seriously? Her grandpa ran out of fake diseases and told the school she had a hemorrhoid problem?

"Uhm, yes..thank you Hojo. I am all better now! Thanks to you!" Kagome smiled politely nodding to her admirer…boarder lining stalker….

The quartet of high school students heard the last bell signaling they should return to their assigned seats to wait for their instructor to arrive. "Whew…saved by the bell!" Kagome thought to herself situating into a comfortable position in her chair as her friends sat around her in their desks. With her advanced demonic hearing she listened to conversations about random topics, one standing out most was about the substitute teacher. He sounded very familiar to Kagome but she knew that whom the students were describing couldn't be whom SHE was thinking of so she just let it slide continuing to listen until the door to the classroom opened slowly causing the class to abruptly stop their talking.

The door opened ever so slowly and then a tall handsome man walked into the room with long silver hair tied in a low pony tail reaching all the way to his luscious ass swaying behind him…

Kagome's body grew utterly still and her eyes bulged out of her head…"SESSHOMARU?" She screamed in her head, what the heck? Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone accompanied by black slacks and a black tie. Not to mention he was wearing glasses with fake lenses (demons have perfect vision after all) to make him look even more sophisticated than he already did without them. He basically looked the same as he always did except for hiding his demonic markings from the world for the time being.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze directly towards his wife and sent her a sexy smirk making Kagome melt in her seat. "Damn him! Making me all horny with one look… What does he have planned for me this time?" Kagome thought in anticipation to herself as to why her mate was of all things...her teacher!

Returning his attention back to the entire class, half of which was ogling him shamelessly and the other half glaring at him in jealously, "My name is Mr. Tashio and I will be your substitute for the day seeing as your regular teacher is not here. I will start today by giving role call and then I will proceed to pass out your exams for today."

His voice was like liquid silk causing all the girls to melt in their seats as he called out everyone's names for attendance…until he got to Kagome's that is, "….Higurashi Kagome?"

"Here!" She squeaked at the way he said her name. Oh yes, Kagome was definitely in for a surprise from her lovely mate.

Sesshomaru finished attendance swiftly and then one by one he passed out the tests laying them on each student's desk. He finally arrived at Kagome's desk and "accidentally" brushed her shoulder with his hip, leaning down he whispered huskily, "Excuse me miss."

Kagome's face turned bright red in embarrassment from knowing that Sesshomaru could smell the lust and want radiating from her body for him. Smirking in amusement Sesshomaru finished giving out the tests and returned back to the teacher's desk in the front of the room where he placed himself in the comfy chair to wait for the students to finish their assignment. Kagome breezed through the test and was finished before everyone else since of course, the test was on the Shikon No Tama, she obviously was an expert at that topic! Turning over her test she released an accomplished breath she had been holding and placed her pencil over the top of the paper. Looking up from her desk might have been a bad idea…Sesshomaru was smirking right at her leaning back in his comfy black chair looking as sexy as ever. Kagome gulped and turned her gaze away from her mate until…an idea popped into her head.

For whatever reason, Sesshomaru was in her classroom acting as her teacher and driving her arousal to insane levels by being in this close proximity to other people acting the way that he was.

…why not give him something to look at? After all…he's the one staring in the first place.

Smirking herself, Kagome returned her gaze to Sesshomaru and half lidded her eyes and bit her lip. Her pink tongue darted out onto her bottom lip of her open mouth and ran alongside the inside of it. The other students in the classroom were unaware of this display between teacher and student…except for of course Hojo.

Little stalker Hojo had also just finished his test early like Kagome to try and impress her with his knowledge and speed. Hojo sat next to Kagome and watched the following displays in jealously unaware himself that Sesshomaru knew full well Hojo was watching. "I must teach that pathetic human boy a lesson…to stay away from MY mate!" Sesshomaru's beast roared inside of him.

Kagome winked at Sesshomaru and spread her legs open a bit to give him a little view of the white lacey panties she was wearing underneath her skirt. Sesshomaru suppressed a deep low growl in his throat as he resisted the urge he felt to jump his wife and take her right there in the middle of the classroom.

"Psst! Kags!" Eri whispered next to her disturbing the sexual display between the two lovers. Kagome snapped her legs back together shut and turned to her right hand side to face Eri, pretending like that incident never happened.

"Yes?" Kagome whispered back in questioning. She knew Sesshomaru could hear every word of their conversation.

"I need help on this question!" Eri pleaded in her whispering voice and Kagome gave a nod of understanding and encouraged her to go on but before Eri could ask for more help-

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome's gaze snapped towards Sesshomaru, "Yes, Mr. Tashio?" She squeaked.

"No talking during a test. That's an automatic referral. See me after class." Sesshomaru spoke smoothly yet demanding.

Kagome gulped and nodded while Eri shot her a sympathetic gaze, "Sorry!" She whispered.

For the next ten minutes Kagome looked everywhere in that classroom except where Sesshomaru was stationed.

"Alright class, turn your papers around and pass them up the rows so I can collect them." Sesshomaru's silky voice rang out the directions. Soon enough after the tests were all collected the bell rang signaling to the students that the school day was now over and they could leave to go home. The students quickly ran out the door except for Kagome and her stalker Hojo.

"Miss Higurashi, I would like to speak with you about your behavior in this classroom today," Sesshomaru looked towards Hojo with a deathly glare, "alone."

Hojo glared right back towards Sesshomaru and then glanced over to Kagome, "Go on Hojo, I'll be fine." Kagome reassured and smiled hoping that was enough to get him to leave.

"Okay Kagome, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow!" Hojo smiled waving and left the room as Sesshomaru closed the door behind the clueless human boy. Hojo pretended to walk down the hallway but no, he positioned himself right outside the classroom door so he could hear their ENTIRE conversation. There was no way he was allowing Kagome to stay in a room alone with such a handsome man without any supervision!

Sesshomaru flicked the lights off and turned back around to face his lovely wife whom had quickly reformed into her demon form but kept the school girl outfit intact. Sesshomaru stalked towards Kagome in a prowl like manner until he towered over her and smirked his signature smirk, "Miss Higurashi, you've been a naughty student today. You talked during a test."

Kagome bravely looked deep into Sesshomaru's smoldering golden eyes and ran her delicate hands up his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly, "Oh really Mr. Tashio? What are you going to do about it?" She pressed her lower region onto his and began to feel an erection begin to grow. Finally unbuttoning all the buttons she yanked his dress shirt off and ran her hands along his amazing perfectly sculpted muscles practically ripping from his chest. Innocently staring into his eyes she batted her lashes pretending she was innocent.

"You are going to be spending detention with ME." Sesshomaru's inner beast lit up with red need and Kagome's beast responded full force with his. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome back onto the teacher's so she was sitting up on the edge with her legs spread apart and he was in between. Sesshomaru growled and captured his lover's lips with his gliding both of their tongues into one another's warm caverns trying to overpower the other. As their kiss became steamier Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and Sesshomaru grasped her ass and pulled her to him so close that their clothed arousals were pressed together.

"Ah! Oh! Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned into his mouth and he ripped her underwear off with his claws and inserted one clawed finger and then two thrusting in and out of her pussy. Her hips responded to the movement of his skilled hands and her back arched back exposing her neck to him as a sign of vulnerability and submissiveness. The silver haired demon leaned down to lick the crescent moon mating mark he gave her on her neck all those years ago and shivers shot up both of their spines.

As Sesshomaru continued his amazing assault on her lower regions, Kagome took it upon herself to drive him insane and reached down to undo his pants. She pulled out his now fully erect dick and began to pump it back and forth, circling and swirling, in a technique Sesshomaru loved. Sesshomaru let out the sexiest beastly growl Kagome loved to hear and pulled her down off the desk at the same time removing his fingers so she was positioned on her knees in front of him.

"Suck it." Sesshomaru commanded and Kagome happily obliged taking the amazing 10 inches of Sesshomaru into her mouth. Her tongue darted out playfully on it rolling around and running it down the veiny length. A warning growl emitted from her mate's throat signaling to her that she better stop teasing him. Kagome took his cock and let it slide all the way down her throat as Sesshomaru pumped himself in and out of her mouth. "Oh Kagome, yes!" She gulped a few times to allow her throat to squeeze his dick to heighten her lover's pleasure and at the same time she massaged his balls.

Right before he was about to come Kagome released his cock from her mouth and stood up sweetly kissing Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome back onto the desk and spread her legs to either side of his head on his shoulders and lifted up her school uniform skirt. Quickly and swiftly he plunged his length into Kagome's wet heat and the two moaned incredibly loud with pleasure. Sesshomaru pounded into his lover so deep the tip of his dick kept pressing towards the opening of her womb. After a few minutes he pulled back out of Kagome causing her to pout before he flipped her over and pounded into her pussy once more but this time doggy style. Kagome absolutely loved this position. Both mates felt extreme pleasure from this position but it also allowed Sesshomaru to show his dominance and control over his mate. Pumping in and out harder and harder he let himself rest his chest on Kagome's clothed back, "Come for me my mate!" He whispered harshly into her ear.

"Ugh! Sesshomaru harder!" Kagome pleaded trying to thrust herself back onto him.

"You are mine and MINE only!" Sesshomaru grasped her breasts in his hands as he allowed his beast to fully take over.

"YES! Sesshomaru! I am only yours!" Kagome breathed back to him as her own beast took over. Within a few more pumps Sesshomaru growled and his balls tightened as he released his seed into her wet pussy and didn't pull out until he was sure he was done. Kagome felt onto the desk in exhaustion with Sesshomaru leaning on his hands above her. He sweetly kissed her cheek and stood up dressing himself and then helping his wife back up to regain her balance. Cum leaked out of her pussy and down her legs in overflow, "Umm, Sesshomaru? You kind of ripped my panties…" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru found some paper towels to try and clean up the mess running down her thighs. When it appeared to have stopped Sesshomaru threw away all the trash and embraced Kagome before they walked out of the classroom together.

"That was amazing." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru smiling.

"I told you I would find new ways to arouse you, didn't I? Sesshomaru smirked down at his mate seeing that she was back in her humanoid form. Kagome scoffed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder as the two walked out hand in hand.

"Uh…Sessh?" Kagome looked down at her left right when the exited the classroom.

"Yes Mate?" Sesshomaru questioned curiously.

Kagome pointed down and Sesshomaru felt very triumphant at the moment.

"I think Hojo was listening in on us…do you think he is going to be…okay?" Kagome genuinely was a little concerned. Hojo was passed out on the floor contorted in a weird fetal-ish position.

"Eh, who cares, that stalker deserved it…"Kagome half shrugged and half laughed as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and gave a smile.

Ohh, Sesshomaru had a terrible influence on her.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, yes, I am not a fan of Hojo as you can all tell ;) I hope you all enjoyed my SesshyKag Oneshot! This idea came to me when i was browsing around on DA and saw a picture by YoukaiYume (the image for this oneshot at the top corner) and i began to think, "Hmmm...what would happen if Sesshomaru was Kagome's teacher?" And then this story was born. Please review :3 Reviewing makes me happy. And please check out YoukaiYume on Deviantart! She is truely an amazing KagSessh artist and fan! Her work is amazing and inspiring!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~WindPretear**


End file.
